


Reasons to Run

by Lavendermagik



Series: Fugitive Songs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Could be platonic, F/M, Inspired by Album Fugitive Songs, One Shot, Or not., POV Second Person, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader Insert, Reader's choice., Series of One Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendermagik/pseuds/Lavendermagik
Summary: When nothing is right, how can you possibly stay?
Relationships: Vision (Marvel) & Reader
Series: Fugitive Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Reasons to Run

**Author's Note:**

> Places to listen:  
> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/0kLdl71bOlqD8qIwgQHxGV?si=JWKyKGx-SXOE5q1eulqasA)  
> [YouTube Album Release Concert](https://youtu.be/sFYG92il5BI)  
> [YouTube Live Show](https://youtu.be/LrzwBB5ZB5g)

“Are you leaving?”

Your heart jumped, but the rest of you didn’t, as if you had been expecting this. Maybe you had been, and the thought that you’d made it to the car unnoticed was wishful thinking.

“Vision,” you spoke to the windshield, “you know you’re not supposed to sneak up on people.”

“Where are you going?”

“I… haven’t decided yet.”

“Then why begin? Wouldn’t it make more sense to have a destination before you leave?”

“I’ll figure it out as I go.”

“That’s a very human compunction.”

“I’m a very human person.”

You knew he was staring at you. You gripped the steering wheel harder.

“Why are you leaving?”

“Because…”

You sat in silence for a while. Probably longer than usual because of his inability to immediately recognize that you had no intention of finishing.

“You failed to list your reasons.”

“Because I can’t stay here.”

“That does not provide any information as to your motivation.”

Slowly you leaned forward to rest your forehead between your hands. “Everything is wrong.”

“I know things are different-”

“Not different.” You sat up, tried to look at him, failed, and settled on the dashboard. “Wrong. Sam. Wanda. Natasha. Clint is on house arrest. Captain America is on every Most Wanted list. Rhodey’s-” you cut off. That was unkind to bring up. “Everyone is gone.”

“Tony is-”

“Tony hasn’t been fully present since Pepper left.”

A few more beats of silence.

“I’m still here.”

“I know.” You finally looked at him, because it would be unfair not to. He still wasn’t great at showing expressions, so it was hard to tell what he was thinking, but his eyes were bright in the shadows of the massive garage. “You’re one of the few reasons I’ve hung on as long as I have. But I can’t any more, not when everything has been torn to pieces and the compound is so empty. I’m not the type of person who can… I’m not the right person to… I shouldn’t have been here in the first place! I’ve never fit in, not really.”

“Fitting in implies that there was some sort of shape you were meant to fill, but my observations have shown the Avengers to employ a wide variety of individuals, dissimilar to each other in many ways. I don’t see why your differences should exclude you more than theirs.”

“That’s not… that’s not really the point. I can’t sit around here doing nothing, waiting to hear if my friends are still missing or captured or…” Things could get so much worse. The possibilities were paralyzing. You had to move, go, do something before you were unable to. You continued, barely above a whisper. “I signed the Accords, but now I can’t tell you whether I did it because I agreed with them or because it was easier. Safer. That can’t be what defines me. I can’t be here solely because that was the default option. Because I was too afraid. Do you see?”

He didn’t give an answer, verbally or otherwise, but simply continued to watch you. Eventually, he said, “Were you going to leave without telling anyone?”

You looked back to your hands on the steering wheel, wishing you could drive away from your cowardice. But he was still in the car. “I thought it would be a cleaner break this way.”

“Cleaner for you, perhaps, but not for the rest of us, and not a break.” His words, the harsher tone, brought your eyes back to his. “You are… part of us. Whether you stay or go. This is your family and your home. You cannot outrun that. Though you have the freedom to try.”

“I’m sorry.” You didn’t specify for what. There were so many things. Too many.

You both sat staring out the windshield. You wondered why he didn’t leave. He’d spoken of your freedom and then continued to sit, pinning you down and preventing your escape. Did he think if he stalled long enough you’d change your mind? Lose the itch that compelled you to go?

“Will you search for the others?”

“I don’t think so.” There was no peace there, either. Besides, it’s not like you’d be able to find them if they didn’t want found.

“If… if you should need anything… you know where I am.”

“Yes.” Too little. “Thank you.” Not enough. “For everything.”

“I truly hope you find what you are looking for.”

It would help if you knew what that was. You didn’t say so because it would jeopardize the conclusion of this discussion. Instead you gave him a tight smile that felt more like just shifting your cheeks around. “Me too.”

He phased through the car door. You put it in reverse, then drive, and made for the exit. The rearview mirror was tilted too high, showing only the ceiling’s upholstery. You raised a hand, but only to swipe the sudden tears off your face.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be the first thing I've posted that I let stay sad at the end. I think I'm in a mood, because that's happening a lot in my writing currently. So get excited for that...


End file.
